


Re:Play

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Boys In Love, But it's quite suggestive so it's rated M haha, Chanel's Muse Taemin, Chicken Lovers, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gucci Cruise 2020 in Milan, Gucci Global Ambassador Kai, I tried to make it funny but.. haha, Idiots in Love, Lucifer Era Flashbacks, M/M, No Smut, Photo Shoots, Replay Era Flashbacks, Replay2020, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Era Flashbacks, Taekai are just soft boyfriends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Walking Down Memory Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: Bringing back the long extensions and the mushroom head bowl-cut hair, Jongin felt lots of things, but also made him and Taemin remember lots of things.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai





	Re:Play

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Kai's appearance as Gucci's Global Ambassador in Milan, Italy while he celebrated his birthday and  
> Taemin's instagram update where he got the mushroom head bowl-cut hair again, with the hashtag Replay 2020.

It's almost new year 2020, Taemin and Jongin have vowed to be good to each other and behave when they're far away as they do their respective activities before they had their year-end schedules. But the moment Taemin arrived at Jongin's bedroom from his New Year concert countdown in Japan, he became the usually mischievous Taem especially when he ruthlessly woke Jongin up from his deep slumber.

"Jonginnie!!!!! Good morning baby!!" Taemin went directly to Jongin's loft as soon as he drove away from the airport. The hibernating bear didn't even flinch and just moaned when Taemin laid down against his back.

"Happy new year, baby!! I miss you!! Hey, you won't even greet me a happy new year? We just got reunited after our year end concerts!"

"Hello.. Happy new year, baby." Jongin said with his head still under the sheets.

"That's it? You won't even give me a welcome back hug or a sweet kiss?" Taemin raised his eyebrows to the poor bear who covered himself more with the duvet.

"Welcome back, baby. I'm still sleepy.." Jongin uttered, still trying to cover his face as Taemin tried to take the duvet away.

"Jongin, I know your face is swollen because you cried hard last night and you also got drunk from the New year party but it's okay, you're still beautiful. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes."

"Thank you." Jongin immediately sat up, hugged Taemin and snuggled his face onto his boyfriend's neck.

"Aigoo. My baby is very soft. Look at me, I'm Taembunny." Taemin pressed the buttons of his rabbit cap and made the bunny ears flap up and down.

"I thought you're a cat? How come you're suddenly a rabbit?"

"I am your _catTaem_ but I am also your _rabbitTaem_."

"Are you having an identity crisis like how I did?"

"Hahahaha well even if you are _NiniBear, KittyKai, TweetyNini, BelugaJongin_ or _Cherry Maru Kai,_ you'd still be my baby. For me, I could be your _ChickyTaem, CatTaem_ or _RabbitTaem_ but I would always be your Taem."

"Aw. I love you! Happy New Year!" Jongin gave Taemin a kiss on the lips then laid down again to sleep.

"Hey, don't go back to sleep!!!" Taemin tried his best to make Jongin sit up again but he was grabbed by the strong arms and eventually slammed to the mattress before Jongin made him his pillow.

Truthfully, Jongin still have hangovers. His head was still spinning and looking at Taemin was like looking at spinning wheels - it's making him more dizz so he was seriously thankful when his boyfriend ordered some beef bone hangover soup for their breakfast.

"So.. what's the plan for this month before we head back to Los Angeles?" Jongin asked in between slurping the hot soup and the noodles.

"Uhm.. I have schedules for recording, filming and practice for the March comeback album then a few rerun for the show in Vietnam."

"When would that be again?"

"January 11. I'll be with Chanyeol hyung, Sehunnie and NCT 127."

"Aw! You'd be with Taeyongie and Minhyung!! I'm envious."

"You react like you're really envious when we'll all be together by the end of the month." Taemin giggled because his boyfriend was being clingy to their younger brothers again.

"I know but knowing you would be with them while I'm here.. it's sad, you know."

"I know. I'll just go here again as soon as I get back."

"Uhm, I think you won't see me here. Remember the Gucci show?"

"Ah yes! How could I forget that!! When would that be again?"

"On the 14th.."

"Ah so it'd be on the 15th here since it's in Milan. Good luck to you, then. Enjoy _Milano_ and the whole of _Italia_."

"Hey.. you won't.. come with me?" Jongin's mood became sulky, knowing that Taemin have forgotten his trip to Milan that was supposedly their alone time together to celebrate his birthday.

"My flight back here from Hanoi would be on the afternoon of 13th. I think you'd be going there a few days before the show so there's no way I'd be able to go with you. I'm sorry, baby."

"But.. but it's my birthday! You promised you'd go with me this time.." Jongin pouted and didn't look at Taemin. Instead, he just slurped his noodles.

"Jonginnie, sorry for that! But I promise, when you come back, we'll celebrate your birthday again."

"That celebration should last the whole January, okay?"

"If you want, we would celebrate during the second leg of the tour. Let's celebrate until February 29. Hehe."

"Sounds good then! But I really wish you'd be with me there." Jongin smiled as he finished his food. He went to hug Taemin's waist and leaned his chin onto his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Take a lot of photos and enjoy the place. Next time, when we go there together, you'd know where to take me."

"Okay! And I'll definitely do that. I'll take you there someday when both our schedules are in our favor."

\---

Just like what they have talked about, Taemin was on his way back to Incheon when Jongin was at the airport for his flight to Milan. They weren't able to talk to each other before Jongin left because Taemin haven't arrived yet, and Taemin would have to wait for more than 12 dreaded hours for him to be able to talk to Jongin again. 

As soon as Jongin arrived at his hotel, he immediately went to fit the clothes he'd wear for the show then went to sleep due to jetlag. In the end, the couple wasn't able to talk to each other.

\---

Taemin was at a photo shoot when Jongin's photos for the Gucci show was uploaded by his fans on twitter. He was able to see Jongin on his prints-on-prints outfit for the night and chuckled proudly as his boyfriend became the Gucci Global Ambassador everyone loves.

"Ah, look at this person. He have the audacity to post a photo of himself on Instagram without sending me a message? Tsk tsk. Omo! And there's another one? Oh it's _The Joker_ himself Jared Leto.. nice nice. Hahaha. I see, so Jared is making a 'move' on my baby by writing his last name in Hangul on the sand.. First it, was _Deadpool_ Ryan Reynolds and now it's Joker Jared Leto. Woah, my baby is loved by a lot of Marvel and DC characters." Taemin chuckled as he flipped his hair extensions.

"I should make him remember who's waiting for him here in Korea then." Taemin smirked and took lots of photos of himself with his long _Sherlock_ hair then sent it to Jongin.

\---

Gucci Global Ambassador Kai's schedule in Milan was hectic and even if the show is over, he also have to go to the afterparty. Gucci have turned the afterparty into his birthday celebration with all the people he worked with. Jongin received a lot of gifts and letters from fans then also gave them some signatures. Of course, he had been busy taking photos with the other guests too. He was able to go back to his lodging only when the afterparty was done.

"Ah, it's a super tiring day. Yeah, happy 26th birthday to you, Jongin ah. It was fun! But I miss my Taeminnie.. oh?" When he opened his phone, he saw a lot of messages from Taemin. A few of them were birthday greetings, some poems and declaration of Taemin's undying love to his baby of 10 years then some photos of him at work. Jongin smiled at his love's sweetness but was surprised when Taemin sent a photo and a video of him with his _Sherlock_ long hair.

"Aish this person.. he really knows I'm truly, madly, crazily and deeply in love with his long hair.." Jongin can't help but smile even before he played the video.

"Jonginnie!! Happy birthday!! Ah, what should I do? The Gucci Global Ambassador is so busy, I wasn't able to greet him personally and on time on his birthday! I'm sorry but I swear, when you get back here, we'll celebrate it again. I hope you're enjoying yourself there! Their eyes are all on you because you're the star of their world, birthday boy! I heard you met _Joker_ himself. How was he, _Harley_ baby? Is he handsome? I know that you get attracted to guys with long hair so I think.. hahaha. Anyway, good luck to you and Jared then. Tell him that I'm a fan too when you see each other again. I'll have to go now as I have to resume with the shoot. Good morning or good evening or good night!! I love you!!" The long haired Taemin blew him a kiss on the screen and Jongin caught himself smiling wide. His baby was very sweet even if they are far away on his birthday but when he watched the video for the 7th time, he realized that Taemin was giving him a threat.

_"I heard you met Joker himself. How was he, Harley baby? Is he handsome? I know that you get attracted to guys with long hair so I think.. hahaha. Anyway, good luck to you and Jared then.."_

"Oh shit, did I mess up?!?" Jongin immediately checked if Taemin was already awake by sending a lot of _'hello baby??'_ on his Kakaotalk. When Taemin responded, he immediately started a video call.

"Um? What do you want? You should just enjoy your night with _Joker_! It's okay.."

"No baby!! That's not it!! I'm alone at my room and he already went back to America after the Gucci show! Don't be mad, baby! I love you!! And I saw your video and your photos!!! Hey, you made me feel a lot of things especially when you had the long hair back!"

"Hahaha. I knew it. That's why I told you to enjoy your time with Ja-"

"Baby!! Look at me, okay?? I may like long hair but I only love it on you!!! Actually when I saw him with that, I immediately thought of you!! And all of a sudden, you also sent some photos and video with that long hair again. What's that? What's happening?"

"It's for a shoot, baby. I have long hair on that shoot."

"Fucking finally!! After 10 years since Lucifer and after 8 years since Sherlock, I'd see you in long hair again!! Yay!!"

"Don't be so happy about it. It's gone."

"Even if it's gone, I know that those photos would be released soon!! I will tell the management to get some copies for me and I will print it out and put it on the wall of my bedroom!"

"The biggest fan of long haired Taemin. Haha."

"Well, I am!! I could still remember the days when I bragged everyone that I got a super beautiful girlfriend as I showed them your photos. Hahaha. I want to see it again."

"Sorry but you won't see it again. It's only a one-time shoot. Haha."

"Aw. Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm sleepy because some global ambassador woke me up in fucking 10am. I still have an hour of sleep but now it's impossible to go back to that."

"You have to make lunch first so go ahead and start working on the kitchen, okay? Jonginnie loves you so much!"

"I love you too. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, baby."

"Jonginnie baby, it's already late there. You better go to sleep."

"I still want to talk to you though."

"Just call again when you wake up. That'd be better so now, hibernating bear, my baby Nini, go to sleep!! I love you so much!! Good night!!"

"Okay. Good night baby! Good morning to you too!"

Time differences made Jongin and Taemin make efforts to find time to talk again. Taemin finished another schedule of photoshoot while Jongin went around the city. He went to the cathedrals, art museums and toy stores to get presents for his niece Rahee and nephew Raeon, then some gifts for Taemin.

Taemin just finished washing up when Jongin called. It was almost 4pm in Milan and it's midnight in Seoul when Jongin started a video call.

"Um?" Taemin answered with the towel still by his shoulder.

"Oooohhh. My baby just finished washing up. I bet you're all very sweet smelling now."

"Yes of course I am. I smell of baby powder because I am baby. What's up? What's with this sudden call when you all went missing for a few days? I would never know your whereabouts if your fans didn't spot you at all those places."

"Ah hehe sorry love. I didn't have stable internet connection here especially when I'm out of my hotel room."

"Okay."

"Hey, baby are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you? Why, did you do something that I should get mad at?"

"No no no I'm just asking! Jonginnie is behave here, I promise."

"Okay."

"Hey.. Taem.. I love you."

"You haven't answered my question yet. What's with this sudden video call?"

"What did you just uploaded on your instagram?! Replay 2020?! Did you bring that mushroom bowl cut hair back?!"

"Yeah I did."

"Oh.. I guess I have to go back to the curly curly Kai then."

"How come you know about it? You don't follow me back, though. Maybe I should unfollow you and go private so you won't see my posts."

"You don't seem to be in a very good mood tonight. Did something happened?"

"I.. just miss you."

"I miss you too.. and I love you so much!! I'll have my flight later after dinner but I might arrive on the afternoon of the next day. Baby Jonginnie would be coming home so please get excited and when we see each other again, please hug me tight! I miss you, Taeminnie."

"I love you. Even if you piss me off to death, I love you. I'll wait for your return but I will lock my doors so you won't torment me when you arrive."

"I'll torment you with the door bell then."

"Aish this man!! Whatever!!"

"Taem.. what's with Replay 2020?"

"I.. just want to go back to 2008."

"Why would you want to go back to 2008? Hmmm.. ah! Do you want to go back to the time when the two of us just started experimenting?"

"Shut up.."

"Haha remember when hyungs went out to drink and you're left alone at the dorm so you made me come over and we had our first kiss?"

"Of course I remember that! You were crying because you miss me so much since I don't practice with you anymore.. and I invited you over for a sleepover then we ended up with confessing our feelings and kissed for the first time.. hahaha. Ah, those days of tiny Taemi and tiny Nini.."

"You want to do that again?"

"What?"

"Do you want to have a sleepover, talk about everything under the sun then kiss?"

"I guess that would be good. Ah, now that we're talking about it, I miss you more."

"I miss you too. Oh? You sent another photo of you with the hair extensions?!"

"Um. I know you'd want to have one you could use as your wallpaper. Use that one, I look so pretty in that."

"Oh wow!! Wow!! Narcissus is in the house!"

"But I'm just saying the truth! I'm pretty, you even agree with that."

"Yeah I do. You look so damn pretty with long hair. Ah, I remember Lucifer and Sherlock days.. I kind of want to go back to 2012 too.."

"Hahaha the Lucifer days.. back in 2010 I was only 17 and you were only 16.. and we got caught by Jinki hyung on that night we were supposed to have our first time.. I was naked while you hid inside the cabinet."

"You should've told me that he checks the cabinet!"

"Well I was naked so of course as my hyung and the leader, he would get me some clothes!!"

"He even said hi to me! That's still the most embarassing moment of my life up to this day, even if Jinki hyung have approved of our relationship."

"Sadly, our first time was sabotaged.. _'you should wait until Jongin's 18th birthday then the two of you could have sex all you want!!'_ Hahaha."

"And then when I turned 18, you got that extensions back again during Sherlock era so I had the time of my life. At 18, I got a beautiful boyfriend with long hair, our first time in bed and we agreed to exclusively and properly date."

"2012.. and it's now 2020. Wow. 11 years have passed since our first time. I'm also 11 years very active."

"It's not only you, me too."

"It's nice to look back on how we started. It's been 11 years and now, we're still here. We're still together."

"Yeah. Who would've thought that we'd still be together. But I'm glad that we are."

"Me too. And I can't wait to hug you again. Anyway, you still have to go around and eat dinner so I'll be going ahead. I'll also go to sleep so when I wake up, you're back in my arms."

"Taemin, I love you! Jongin will be coming home."

"I'll be sure to welcome you back with a warm hug and a deep kiss."

"Just that? How about a good-"

"And a good meal. Haha let's not talk about it yet because we would have a hard time having a hard on. And I don't want to jack off.. I'll wait for you to make me cum instead."

"Woah look at this person!! Anyway, goodnight! I love you baby!"

"I love you too! Safe flight, baby! Good night."

\-------

_November 18, 2008_

_"Hyung! Can't you take me with you? I don't want to be left here alone!" Taemin pleaded to his hyungs as they got ready for their night out._

_"Taem, even if we want to, you're only 15 and you're not allowed to drink yet!" Minho said as he got his phone and wallet._

_"I promise I won't drink! I'll just enjoy your company and just eat gopchang instead!! I could also enjoy the kimchi stew while you all gulp down the alcohol you'll order!"_

_"Taemin ah, just go to sleep, okay? You should be sleeping so you could still grow taller. It's for you. I promise, when you're allowed to drink then we'll take you with us. Lock the doors, okay? Don't let anyone come inside the dorm." Jinki said as he left with Jonghyun, Kibum and Minho after they locked the door of their dorm as their manager waited for them inside their car._

_In the end, 15-year old Taemin was left alone at the dorm. He have heard horror stories about the dorm but he doesn't care about it, he enjoys horror films too so he isn't scared of anything. Actually, it's not a big deal that Taemin is left alone by his hyungs and their managers. It's just that he feels lonely especially when he can't hear anyone._

_He's only 15, he's also very emotional so he decided to invite his best friend him for a sleepover at the dorm. In no time, Taemin answered the dorm door happily._

_"Jonginnie!!! I knew it, you'd definitely come!!" Taemin welcomed Jongin who smiled back at him._

_"Of course. You're alone?"_

_"Yeah. They went out to drink and left me here alone. I was lonely so I called you."_

_"Being alone doesn't make me lonely though. It actually makes me happier."_

_"Is that so? Does that mean you prefer silence and being alone over being with me?"_

_"Haha that's not what I meant! I mean, you shouldn't get lonely when you're alone. You have to practice being comfortable when you're alone and be comfortable with the silence. You also have to try not to depend on other people for comfort."_

_"Aw. Where did you learn that?"_

_"Uhm.. I kind of got used of being alone at the practice room since you debuted. It's been almost 6 months now."_

_"Jongin.. I'm sorry."_

_"No, it's okay. It's not like we have control over it. You've debuted and that's our goal, right? And that's what matters. You're now living your dream and I'm happy for you, even if it means I'll have to practice and sleep at the practice room alone unlike before, when you were still with me.."_

_"Wait. Jongin, where were you when I called?"_

_"I was at the practice room. The dorm is near so I was able to arrive here in no time."_

_"Jongin, I'm really sorry!! Don't worry, if our schedule permits, I'll-"_

_"Taem, it's okay. I know you're busy and I know that you have to be with a lot of people and other idols now that you've debuted. I understand and I will understand if you would have another best friend, an idol best friend that you'd be with on music shows and stuff."_

_"Jongin, you're still my best friend! You'll always be my best friend and you will be the best-est best friend ever! No other idol would ever compare and replace you!"_

_"Oh yeah? Haha."_

_Taemin ordered KFC chicken and coke to share with Jongin. Since he have his own salary, he splurged on food and treated his trainee best friend._

_"Ah, our favorite chicken!! This is life! So that's one of the pros on being an idol, huh? With the paycheck, you could spend money on food unlike when we were still trainees."_

_"Uhm yeah. But you know what? I wish I could still be with you at the practice room. I miss you so much and I could only get by with everything when I think that you'd be watching all the shows I appear at. I do my best while thinking that it's for you and my nervousness would be gone away! You're my emotional support, Jongin. Thank you for being here with me even if I've left you alone.."_

_"I'm.. I'm very touched and glad to know that you do things for me. Well that's true, I always see to it that I'd watch all of the shows you appear at. I'm your greatest fanboy, Taem and I would always be here for you."_

_"Can I have a hug?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ah, this feels very warm. I miss this."_

_"Sorry if I reek of sweat."_

_"I don't mind. And it's not like I'm not used to that. Ah, this familiar smell and this familiar hug. I love this, you make my heart happy."_

_"I love this, too. I love you.."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Taemin, I really love you. Love as in love for a lover. What I feel for you is a different love from the best friend love that you know."_

_"Hey, we only drank coke, right? Are you drunk?"_

_"I'm not drunk and I really love you. I don't know but since you got busy, I was so sad, hurt and very emotional. I miss you, I want to be with you always and I have been thinking about this for a while. I want you to know about this because you're my best friend, and I don't want you to know or to find out what I feel from another person. I don't want to be late for this so… ugh. I'll be brave and tell you the truth. Taemin, I'm gay and I have feelings for you."_

_"Really?!"_

_"Uhm. yeah."_

_"Oh my gosh really? You have feelings for me?!"_

_"Yes. I'm sorry! I know we are best friends and we should only be best friends but I can't help it! I tried to look away and stop myself but it's too late because I've fallen in love with you! I know this isn't right and maybe now that I've told you this and I have seen your reaction, I could just shrug it off and forget about my feelings."_

_"Fuck it, Jongin! I've been trying to be a man too but I can't! Even if I have hyungs here at the dorm and they're trying to make me a man, I still can't! And I have been loving you for quite a while now too!"_

_"Wait. You're gay?"_

_"Yes, I am gay too! And I have feelings for you too!"_

_"Taemin, don't joke around!! This is not funny anymore.. I swear, it's okay if we'd just stay like best friends. I just really need to let you know what I feel."_

_"Jongin, I'm not joking and I'm not saying this to be funny nor to empathize with you. I am gay too and I love you too!"_

_"But.. how? How did that happen? How could it-"_

_"You want me to prove it to you?"_

_"How? How will you-" without saying anything, Taemin leaned over and kissed Jongin's lips. It was a soft kiss, not too quick but not too long._

_"Fuck you, you took my first kiss!" Jongin slapped Taemin's arm playfully and Taemin just chuckled._

_"I did? I got your first kiss? That's great! That's my first kiss too! I just learned it from hyungs and told me to do it only to someone I really love."_

_"But are you really-"_

_"Yes I am, Jongin. I'm in love with you too."_

_"Can you.. kiss me again? I kind of.. want to kiss you more."_

_"Sure, only if my lips would be the only lips you'd kiss."_

_"Deal." Taemin leaned forward to kiss Jongin's lips again but this time, longer. As they got used to the electricity shared from their kisses, they also learned how to make it deeper until their hands can't stay in one place and they caressed each other's body._

_"Jongin, what date is it today?"_

_"November 18, 2008. 6 months after your debut."_

_"Oh so it's 111808. Nice."_

_"Why? What's with 111808?"_

_"Jongin, we have to remember that date. It'd be our anniversary."_

_"Oh? You're quite fast though. I never agreed to anything."_

_"Jongin, do you love me? Because I love you."_

_"I love you, Taemin."_

_"So let's.. try? Do you want to date me?"_

_"But you're an idol! Would you really date a trainee?"_

_"I don't care about it! What I care about is you and me. Us. I want us to be together and I would be very happy if you'd want to do the same."_

_"I do.. I want to be with you too. Sure, let's date."_

_"Yay. I got myself a boyfriend now. Can we kiss again?"_

_"So you got addicted to my lips huh, Taeminnie?"_

_"Yeah. I'm getting addicted of it." Taemin leaned forward to kiss Jongin until his back fell towards the couch. T_ _he two of them almost jumped in surprise and Taemin fell over Jongin's body when they heard another voice who interrupted their kiss._

_"Oh my gosh, the two of you!! Taemin and Jongin!!" A tipsy Kibum whined as he saw Taemin on top of Jongin, their lips swollen from the kisses they shared._

_2010_

_"Jonginnie, stop!!" Taemin broke away from Jongin's kisses when he heard the dorm door was opened._

_"Why? What's the matter?"_

_"Hyungs have arrived!! You have to hide, they might see you and freak out!! We'll be doomed!"_

_"Taem, just wait! I'm still naked!!"_

_"We don't have time, baby!! Make it fast!! Aish don't wear clothes!!!"_

_"What do you mean don't wear clothes?! You want them to see me naked??"_

_"Be quiet!!! Aish just hide inside the closet!! Make it fast and stay silent please!!" Taemin told Jongin to keep quiet as he tried to hide inside Taemin's closet._

_"Please be silent, okay? Let's endure this for the moment. I promise I'll make you feel good later. I love you!"_

_"Okay baby. I'll just say here in silence. Don't get caught! And get dressed! I'll just take care of it later.." As soon as Jongin settled inside the cabinet, the door swung open, and Taemin covered himself with the blanket._

_"Taemin ah!! Oh? Why are you naked?" Jinki asked, worry and confusion on his face as he looked at Taemin._

_"Um, I-I don’t have clothes.."_

_"What? Of course you do! You have lots of clothes!" Jinki opened the closet, still oblivious of Jongin's presence while Taemin wants the ground to swallow him whole._

_"Look! You have shoes, t-shirts, jackets, Hi Jongin, pants- OH MY GOSH JONGIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!?"_

_"Uhm, I'm here to give clothes to Taem.. hehe." Jongin gave out a shirt to Taemin and Jinki realized that Jongin was also naked as he tried to cover his nether regions._

_"Holy sh- ya, the two of you, get clothed and we'll talk! Make it fast! I'll be waiting for you outside!"_

_"Please hyung!! No.. let's keep this as our secret!! Manager hyung might get mad!" Taemin pleaded with both his hands and gave Jinki some puppy eyes while Jongin covered himself from his own nakedness._

_"You know that manager hyung would get mad when he knew about this yet you still did it?! Aigoo kids nowadays!!" Jinki scratched his head especially Jongin joined Taemin plead to get spared._

_"Jinki hyung, nothing happened to us yet! We promise!"_

_"Goodness gracious!! So should I thank myself for coming here on time? Because of my timing, you weren't able to do it yet!! So if ever I missed the timing, I could've caught you in the flesh?! Oh my god.." Jinki got his eyes shut, trying to compose himself and not get fully hysterical._

_"Hyung, please? Pretty pretty please? Taem and Nini just need some lovin'.." Taemin said that made Jongin cover his face with his hands._

_"What 'lovin' are you saying?! You're not even 18 yet! Taemin, you're only 17 and Jongin is only 16!! The two of you, how long have you been together?!"_

_"Since Kibum hyung caught us kissing. You've already passed out that time.. back when you all went out to drink."_

_"Huh?! So it's been 2 years already?!?"_

_"Yeah. And we believe 2 years of dating and being in a relationship would be okay for us to explore more.." Taemin said casually while Jongin blushed._

_"Explore meaning have sex?! Really?! Oh my gosh. The two of you are just big horny young adults! I understand that you're in the stage of exploration but please, please, can you please wait until Jongin turns 18? Okay, I won't tell manager hyung but you have to wait for Jongin's 18th birthday before you have sex!"_

_"Huh?! But why?"_

_"Because of mental stability!! Taemin and Jongin, I want you to do that not just because you want to explore. I want you to do that when you're ready and when you're both physically well-developed. Jongin would still grow taller, his body would still change. Even you, Taemin. You could still grow taller and your body could still change. Okay, I get it. You love each other and you'd want to be in each other's pants but trust me, it'd be better to do it when your bodies are fully developed. Your willies.. it will still grow and you'd be able to enjoy more of that later on. Just please, wait for it."_

_"Okay hyung." The two naked boys just gave up and looked down._

_"Please wear your clothes back, okay? And Jongin, just to be sure, you'd have to sleep with Minho tonight."_

_"Eh?! Why Minho hyung?! He hugs people when he sleeps!"_

_"That's the very reason why I will send him to Minho's room. So Minho would hug him and he won't be able to go near you."_

_"But hyung!!! I'll be okay if Jongin would sleep with anyone else, just not Minho hyung!!" Taemin protested with all his might._

_"And why not?!"_

_"Just because! And uhm.. Jonghyun hyung! Jonghyun hyung would be a good roommate!"_

_"Hmm. I guess Jonghyun is a good choice too. Ah!! Is it because Jonghyun can't sleep easily, is that it?"_

_"Uhm.. kind of."_

_"Thinking about it, Jonghyun seemed to be a good roommate. And he could look over you since he can't sleep. Okay, stay here and sleep with Taemin but Jonghyun would also sleep at the other bed."_

_"Eh?!"_

_"Choose one. Minho or Jonghyun?!"_

_"Jonghyun hyung."_

_"Okay. It's settled then."_

_That night, Jonghyun slept at the other bed at Taemin's room while Taemin and Jongin slept side by side, with Taemin's head against Jongin's chest. Of course and as usual, Jonghyun can't sleep so he watched in awe as Jongin and Taemin breathe as one, cuddled in each other's arms with their innocent yet curious love._

_"Ah, such a great couple. The pretty boys are perfect for each other."_

\-------

"Jonginnie.." as soon as Taemin moaned Jongin's name, Jongin took his clothes off and joined Taemin at the bed.

"HUUUUH!!!" Jongin moaned on Taemin's neck to eventually wake him up.

"Jonginnie?" Taemin said with his bedroom voice.

"Um. I'm back. I love you. Let's sleep again." Jongin sniffed Taemin's neck as he laid on top of his boyfriend.

"Aw. My baby bear is back. Have you eaten?" Taemin patted Jongin's butt as he asked.

"At the plane, yes. Let's eat after getting some sleep again."

"I actually just had a dream. Hehe."

"Oh? What dream did my baby Taem had?"

"It's actually a flash back of our supposed first time in 2010. Remember the time we got caught by Jinki hyung?"

"Ah it's so embarassing! Why did you even dream about it?!?"

"Maybe because I had the extensions again? I don't know."

"What's up with the extensions?"

"I told you, it's for a shoot."

"Can you.. grow your hair a bit so when I put some extensions on you, you'd look the 2010 and 2012 Taeminnie? Hehe."

"Actually I have dreamt about 2008 us too. The one when we were caught kissing by Kibum hyung."

"Aish what's wrong with you? Why do you recall those times that we got caught?"

"Maybe I miss it. I miss getting caught. Hahaha."

"Hey what are you?! Do you have a public kink now?!"

"I don't know. Hahaha."

"You know what, maybe it's just lack of sleep. Let's sleep again then let's eat when we wake up."

But of course, the couple did something else when they woke up. With both their faces so close, Jongin leaned over and kissed Taemin. Taemin didn't even try to stop it and kissed Jongin back, until he settled on top of Jongin's body.

"I miss you. Belated happy birthday!"

"Thank you, baby! Waking up with you is the best. I miss this! Milan may be beautiful but no one could ever surpass your beauty."

"So you mean I look like a city in Italy? Tsss okay, I'll go prepare our food then."

"Hey, that's not what I mean!! What I mean is after seeing all of the beautiful things in this world, you're still the most beautiful for me!"

"Even more beautiful than your mama, Jeonghee nuna and Jeongah nuna?"

"Of course! Mom might curse at me but I'd still say that you're the most beautiful. My sisters are of course on a different rank than you and I'm pretty sure their spouses think they're the most beautiful already."

"Oh really. Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Kiss me again."

"Why should I?"

"Because you promised that we'd celebrate my birthday when I get back until February 29.. it's January 18, we still have 42 days to celebrate."

"Oh wow, you really counted off the days for that, huh?"

"Of course. I know we'd be busy with our schedules especially we'll go back to Los Angeles at the last week of January so I want to enjoy any moment with you. So please, kiss me again."

"Ah, you're really lucky that I love you, Kim Jongin." Taemin peppered him with a lot of kisses but he didn't allow Jongin to kiss him back. For every kiss Taemin gives, he quickly pulled away to tease Jongin. The baby bear pouted and Taemin lost it so he eventually gave a kiss that allowed Jongin to kiss back, deeper than any kiss they have shared at the moment.

"Taem.."

"Yes baby?"

"Can we.."

"I thought you'd never ask." Taemin immediately attacked Jongin's lips again and caressed his body. Both of them were only wearing boxers to sleep so they felt their growing erections and gave in.

The morning came and of course, the two lovebirds who have spent a fiery night were still asleep until they got a phonecall from their SuperM manager.

"Um hyung?"

"What 'um hyung'? Where are you?! The shoot is about to start!"

"What shoot?" Taemin asked, still very sleepy.

"Have you forgotten?! You have a shoot for Harper's Bazaar today! Baekhyun and the rest of the guys are already here! I also have to call Jongin up because he's not yet here too!"

"I'll wake him up then."

"Ya, are the two of you together?!"

"Um. He's still sleeping though. I'd just wake him up, get washed then we'll go there."

"Better make it fast!! We can't delay the shoot! The photographer's goal is to publish the photos within the day!"

"Eh?! Why would they do that? I mean, they would still have to edit everything, right?"

"Yes but one photo from each of you would be released today, like a teaser. Anyway, please wake Jongin up and get here fast!"

"Yes hyung." Taemin said as he rubbed his eyes while he yawned.

"Jongiiiiiiinn.."

"Um….."

"Jongin… wake up…"

"Baby's still sleepy.. let's sleep more.."

"Baby… we have to go.. we have shoot today.." Taemin pulled Jongin's arms and made him sit up with all the energy he have. He kissed Jongin's face to wake him up but the bear was still hibernating so he did his best to make him stand up and led him to the shower. 

"Aish it's cold!!!" Jongin winched as soon as the cold water from the shower head touched his body. His eyes immediately opened while Taemin lathered up the shower gel on his body.

"We better make it fast or we'll be dead! I forgot that today is our schedule for the photoshoot."

"Oh my gosh.. I'm sorry!! I also forgot about it! It's okay, I'll do it myself so you could wash too."

"Fuck, it'd be hard to have a morning wood on a fucking photoshoot."

"Taem, do you want me to help you?"

"Baby, as much as I want you to help me and as much as I want to help you with your own, we really have to make it fast!"

"Okay, let's just find some time later then. I don't want to wear the compression shorts especially with a hard on."

"Me too." They washed off their hair and body and immediately went to the studio venue.

NCT line and Baekhyun just arrived when Taemin and Jongin arrived. They were both bare faced and their faces were still very swollen since they stayed up until late morning and slept for only 5 hours.

"Time check, 4pm. Nice, you arrived on time. Good thing I have told you that or you won't get ready and arrive here early."

"Eh? So you mean it's not real?"

"What time is the shoot, then?"

"7pm."

"7pm?! And it's only 4pm?? Oh my gosh hyung!! How could you be so cruel?! Taemin and I haven't eaten yet because we just woke up!"

"So the two of you were really together.. wow."

"Yeah. Hyung, I just got back from Milan and we weren't together on my birthday so of course, I would spend time with him! Aigoo. Anyways, Taemin and I would just eat first."

"Just call a delivery service because you'd also shoot a video for SuperM before you have your makeup done."

"Eh? A video with our bare faces?!"

"Yeah. So just eat quickly, okay? We'll get your wardrobe ready. It just arrived."

The chicken-loving couple bough chicken nuggets for everyone while they got a bucket of fried chicken leg quarters each. They immediately chomped their lunch like they haven't eaten for days. After brushing their teeth, they proceeded to record the video for SuperM.

"Oho! Hello!!" They were surprised with their visitor, EXO's leader Suho with a few drinks and churros.

"Suho hyung!!! Uwaaah! Why are you here? Are you doing a shoot with us?"

"I came here for support. I went here with Baekhyun and the guys. Did the two of you just arrived?"

"Ah haha we just arrived about less than an hour."

"Did the two of you come here together?"

"Yes hyung."

"Ah, as expected. I knew it! Anyway, I'll be here to support you all. I'm a SuperM supporter and protector. My name is not Suho for nothing."

"Thank you, hyung. Do you want some chicken?"

"Oh? You'd be sharing your chicken with me? That's new. But if you insist then sure, let me have some."

Their shoot have finally started as the members went to the studio. The floor was filled with scattered flowers and they were also given different kinds of flowers to hold and pose with during the shoot. As soon as the shoot started, Jongin smiled because he remembered doing a photoshoot with flowers in 2015, with the same person he would be having a shoot today.


End file.
